The Deadly
by Bloody Ice
Summary: Trunks and his wife were killed in an assasination. Nine years later, Riku, their only son, is a mercenary not knowing if he should join the darkness and evil or save the world as is father and grandfather. OO finally an update!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

He quietly snuck out into the hallway. He stuck close to the wall just incase one of them decided to come out early. Quietly he approached the door at the far end of the hallway. He pushed his short silver hair from his face to have it only fall back in front of his eyes. He reached the door and slowly pried it open. There were his targets. Lying down and doing nothing: nothing but sleep. He crept into the room as silent as he could. The one on the left stirred and rolled over. He waited until he was sure they wouldn't wake up. His father told him that only a coward would sneak up from behind while the enemy is unsuspecting but he didn't care at this point: he was too close.

He placed on foot in front of the other and silently made his way to his targets. He stopped about two feet away from them. He stared at them and almost laughed. So unsuspecting. He crouched down, took a deep breath, and sprang at them.

"Wake up! It's morning! C'mon!" He cried.

The two people jerked up in surprise and looked at the boy lazily. "Riku," one said tiredly, "It's four on the morning. Go back to bed"

"But Dad," he protested. "You promised you'd take me training today! You promised didn't he Mom?"

"Riku's right Trunks," the other said from next to him, "You promised."

"Kai," he complained, "I had a long day at work yesterday. I need to sleep."

Kai sat up in bed and looked at her son and back to her husband. "Put your face on." She whispered to Riku. "Now Trunks," she said mischievously, "How are you going to say no to a face like that?"

"I'm not looking!" he cried as he buried his face into his pillow.

"Daddy," Riku sniffed. "Please?"

Trunks opened his eyes and looked at his son. "Oh not the face." He complained as he tried to resist the sad face of his son.

"Trunks," Kai said in a low angry voice, "You promised him."

Trunks lay in his bed and didn't move. "Is he alright Mom?" Riku asked as he poked his father's side.

"I dunno son," she said. She lay back down next to Trunks and pushed him onto his side. "Trunks," she whispered in a gentle voice, "Just go be with your son. There will be a day when he won't want to be around you and you'll regret it."

Trunks's eyes shot open at that thought. "I guess you're right." He said to her. "Okay Riku, you win. Go downstairs and I'll meet you there."

"Yeah thanks Dad!" Riku jumped off the bed and ran downstairs.

Trunks sat up in his bed and Kai sat up next to him. She put her arms around him and nuzzled his neck. "Why does he have so much energy?" Trunks asked Kai.

"Besides the fact that he takes after you? He's seven years old; he's going to have a lot of energy for a while."

"And how long is a while?"

Kai looked at him in complete disbelief. "I can't believe you Trunks Briefs," she scolded. "Didn't you say that you wanted to be a better father than Vegeta? Well then spend more time with your son. Its bad enough you work those long hours at Capsule Corp. He just wants to spend time with you."

"Yeah you're right, as usual," he said as he climbed out of his warm bed to the bitter cold of the early autumn morning. "I would've done anything to spend some time with my father." He walked over to the window and looked out the window at their forest property. "To tell you the truth, I still do."

Kai smiled at her husband and joined him by the window. "I know you would. But don't do to Riku what Vegeta did to you."

Trunks smiled and kissed her cheek. "What would I do without you Kairi?"

"Working long agonizing hours at Capsule Corp from four in the morning to midnight. Just like when we first got married."

"You're talking about the time when I worked through our second anniversary and didn't get home until late that night huh?"

"Of course." She laughed as she went over to the closet. "What else would I be talking about?"

"You're never going to let that go are you?" he cried.

She raised an eyebrow at him and gave him an evil smile. "No, no I'm not."

"That's messed up." He said in a low voice. He approached her from behind and began to breathe down her neck. "What will it take for you to let that go?" He asked in a low sexy voice.

She turned around and gave him a sheepish smile. "Well, now that you've mentioned it…" she said in the same tone. Trunks got ready for what she was going to say and got rather excited but kept his cool. "Somehow stop sweating as much as you do." She said in her normal voice. "You can clear the three mile radius with the way you sweat."

"Very funny." He said disappointingly.

"You didn't think I would actually…"

"And why not?" He asked as he pulled her closer and started to kiss her neck.

"Trunks, your son is waiting."

"Yep," he said as he went back to what he was doing.

Trunks and Kai walked down the stairs together. Riku was over on the sofa watching early morning cartoons.

"Whatcha watching kiddo?" Kai asked after she kissed her son good morning.

"Venom's About," he answered.

"Awesome I love this show," Trunks laughed. He used to think that show was completely mindless but now he uses it as an opportunity to bond with his son. He sat down next to Riku and put his arms around the back of couch. Riku spun around and watched his mother. She turned around in the kitchen to make breakfast. "Is it clear?" Trunks whispered.

"Yep," he turned around and they both kicked their feet up on the coffee table. Trunks and Riku held in their laughter and continued to watch the TV.

"Feet _off_ the table," Kai scolded from the kitchen.

Riku and Trunks looked at each other in surprise. "How does she do that?" They both asked each other at the same time.

"Because I'm a mother and a wife with a son and husband who think very much a like." Yet again they looked at each other in awe because of the acute senses of their loved one.

"Must be those ears," Trunks whispered, "Elves can hear almost anything if they want."

Kai set the table and lay out waffles, orange juice, Trunks's coffee, syrup and butter. "Okay time for…" Before she could finish her sentence, they were already at the table stuffing their faces with waffles. "Sayians," she muttered. She sat down and began to eat.

"That was yummy Mom." Riku said once he was finished.

"Yeah that was delicious," Trunks agreed and took a long drink of his coffee.

"Glad you enjoyed it." She said happily. She stood up and cleared the table.

"Okay Dad, c'mon!" Riku jumped up and began to pull on Trunks's arm.

"Alright Riku calm down." He said. He walked into the kitchen and kissed Kai goodbye. "See you later." He whispered into her ear and kissed her again.

Trunks and Riku went out the door and sprang into the air. Kai ran after them as fast as she could. "Trunks, you take it easy on him! If he comes back and even one hair on his head is damaged I swear I'll torture you until death!" Trunks shuddered at her threat and smiled. He knew she _would_ do that if anything serious happened to their son. "Be careful Riku. I love you two!" They waved her goodbye and disappeared in the rising sun. "Take care of him Trunks."

Trunks and Riku stopped a little before they reached the end of their property. The sun was warming up the cold the pervious night had left and the little stream that ran a little further down from where Riku and Trunks stopped roared from melted early snow. The air was pure and crisp; the breeze was nice and refreshing, and the sky was a light blue accompanied by fluffy cumulus clouds. The grassy hills stretched on for miles beyond the ending of their property and Trunks often trained there: he thought it would be a perfect place for Riku.

"Okay where did we leave off last time?" He asked his eager son.

"You were teaching me how to go Super Sayian." He said punching at the air.

"I don't think so." He laughed. "That was a good try though."

"You were teaching me the kamehameha wave thing."

"That's more like it." He laughed. He grew serious and fell into a fighting stance. "Okay come here Riku." He ordered. Riku did as he was told and copied his father's stance. "Now, let's see if I can explain this, concentrate really hard on you energy. Concentrate it to your hands and keep it under control." Riku put his hands down at his sides and began to concentrate. Trunks felt the little energy Riku had stir and try to make its way to his hands. "That's it Riku," Trunks embraced, "Just like that." Enough energy gathered at his hands and Trunks continued with the lesson. "Now, here's the tricky part, collect the energy at your hands, thrust your hands in front of you and release." Trunks let out a weak blast that fly for a few miles and exploded. "It's a little easier if you scream out kamehameha while you're doing it. Got it?" Riku nodded his head.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" As he finished, a little blast flew from his hands and went about one hundred years and blew up.

"Good job Riku," Trunks congratulated. "I'm proud of you!" Riku beamed up at his father and then frowned at the ground. "What's wrong Riku?" He asked.

"I'm never going to be as strong as you and grandpa." He said. "Even Akira's better than I am."

"Riku you will not be as strong as your grandfather and I." Riku looked up at his father hurt form what he said. Trunks smiled at him and kneeled down next to him. "You're going to be much stronger. Your mother also has skill in combat. Since she's and elf, she can control some elements and has incredible skill with weapons like the bow and arrow, daggers, and swords and no doubt you've inherited that from her. And you have your grandfather's strength. I can feel it. You will surpass us all. And the only reason why Goten's son Akira is stronger than you is because Goten doesn't have a job that keeps him from 3 A.M to 11 P.M. Not to mention, Goku is always willing to train Akira. So don't blame yourself. It's partially my fault."

Riku smiled at his father and hugged him "I love you Dad." He said.

"Love you too son." Trunks embraced his son for a moment then jumped up. "Now, shall we continue?"

They went over martial arts, energy attacks, speed build ups, and more. Trunks was surprised how fast Riku learned everything and how well he could keep up for someone his age. "He's defiantly his mother's child." He said to himself. They sparred well into the evening until about six o'clock.

"I think that's enough for the day." Trunks said as he collapsed down on the grassy cool hill.

"Aw just a little longer." Riku yawned and fell next to him.

"You can barely stand up let alone throw a punch." Trunks laughed. "Let's get home. Your mother is probably freaking out."

Riku yawned again and slowly rose to his feet. He could barely keep his eyes open and stand up straight. Once he was on his feet, he fell down again. Trunks laughed softly and picked up and flew home.

Trunks and Riku got home about twenty minutes later. Trunks opened the door and called for Kai. "We're home Kai." He said. He sat Riku down and he straggled around before he stopped moving.

"Hey," a familiar voice called happily.

Riku jerked awake. "Gramma!" He cried. He ran a straight as he could to Bulma and fell into her arms. "Hi Gramma!"

"Hi Riku. You look tired."

"I'm not tired," he denied and yawned.

"Well that yawn argues with you!" She laughed.

"Is grandpa here?" He asked.

"He's out back." She said. "Why don't you go say hi?" Riku hugged Bulma one last time and ran off to go greet Vegeta. "He's so much like you it's scary." She said to Trunks.

"Yeah," he agreed. "But why is Dad here?"

"I dunno, to be honest. I just came over here to talk with Kairi and then he showed up about an hour later. He's been waiting for Riku."

"Really?" He asked in shock. "That's a surprise."

Bulma hugged her son. "I know he wasn't father of the year material, but he loves you and he's a pretty decent grandfather."

"That's all I care about." He said. "As long as he treats my son with respect and doesn't blame him for every fault, I don't care." Bulma shook her head. "Say, where's Kai?" Trunks asked.

"She was out back with Vegeta. I think she's still out there."

"He didn't say anything bad to her did he?" He asked fiercely.

"Trunks, I think your father learned last time to watch what he said to her." She laughed. "He still remembers on your guys' wedding day when he said something about her being an elf and you went off on him." She laughed again. "He's afraid to look at her ears now."

Trunks chuckled and looked out the window to his left. "I think I'm the luckiest man in the world mom." He said. "I have a great wife, son, house, a decent job…"

"Decent?" She cried. "What do you mean decent? That's the best job I the state. You make athletes look like people who get minimum wage and you're saying it's decent?"

"When it takes out of my family time yes I am."

"I thought you started working shorter hours once Riku was born."

"Yeah, I knocked off an hour." He said. "Anymore and everybody would be going hay wire."

Kai walked in from the back her dagger in her hand. "Hey honey." She said. She went over to him and kissed him. When she was pulling away, Trunks cupped her face and put his tongue into her mouth. She returned and they kissed for another fifteen seconds. She hugged him and went into the kitchen to throw some weeds away.

"So what are Dad and Riku talking about Kai?" Trunks asked when she returned.

"Riku is telling him about the sparring."

"Is he listening?"

"Yes," she said dryly, "He listens to every word he has to say. He's a pretty good grandfather in my perspective."

"I told you son." Bulma said.

Trunks rolled his eyes and sighed. "So are you guys staying for dinner?" He asked.

"No, Bra already invited us over." She said disappointingly. "But I wish I could. Those elvish dishes Kairi make are to die for. And Bra isn't the greatest cook in the world."

"Aw thank you." Kai said as she hugged her.

"No problem." Bulma looked at the clock. "Oh, we have to go too. We're already a half an hour late." She rushed over to the back door and called to Vegeta. "C'mon Vegeta. We have to…." She stood shocked at what she saw.

"What is it Mom?" Trunks asked as he and Kai joined. They saw what shocked her and their mouths dropped open. Riku and Vegeta were laughing. It's not a surprise that Riku would be laughing but Vegeta's face was red and he was holding his sides.

He felt he was being watched and looked over at the door. Bulma and Kai were grinning happily and Trunks was just shocked. Vegeta quickly calmed down and walked around to the front and got into the car.

"He's so embarrassed." Kai and Bulma chimed.

Riku lazily walked inside. "Riku, give Gramma a hug. She has to go."

"Aw, does she have to?" He yawned.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Bulma apologized. She gave Riku and big hug and went to the front door.

"Bye Mom," Trunks said as he hugged his mother.

"Yeah bye Bulma," Kai said.

"Kairi, how many times do I have to tell you? You and Trunks have been married for nine years now. You can call me Mom now."

"I'm sorry Bulma…er I mean Mom. It's kinda hard to."

"Just work on it." Bulma waved goodbye and got into the car and Vegeta sped off.

Trunks and Kairi went inside. "I'll get dinner started," she said. She headed towards the kitchen but Trunks grabbed her and pulled her very close to him.

"I love you," he said. They kissed passionately again and Trunks let her go. She made a very good dinner of chicken with the sides of mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables, and Fairsous bread. When they were finished, she sent Riku to take a bath and then Trunks and Kai put him to bed.

Riku was fast asleep before his head hit the pillow. Kai stood over him and watched him sleep. Trunks wrapped his arms across her waist and began to shower her neck with kisses. He stopped a minute later and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"He reminds me of you." Trunks whispered. "He has your ambition and skill."

"And he has you attitude and looks."

"But he has your beautiful emerald eyes. And your mischievousness ways." She smiled at her son and leaned further into Trunks. They gazed at their son for a while longer. "C'mon, let's go to bed." Trunks suggested.

"Alright," she said. She kissed her son and pushed back his silver hair. "I love you Riku." She whispered.

"Love you too Mommy." He yawned hypnotically. She smiled and left his room. Trunks stayed a while longer and kissed his son goodnight and left behind his wife.

It was about midnight. Trunks and Kai were snuggled close together sleeping soundly. Riku was in his room down the hall dreaming away. Outside was a cold night. Thunder roared and lightning flashed. Rain pounded on the roof top. It was soothing to Kairi who was a light sleeper.

All was quiet: except for downstairs. Someone skillfully cut the glass out of the window and snuck inside. They slowly made their way up the stairs. Once at the top, they debated if they should go left or right. He looked down to the right and saw a lot of drawings and signs up on the door; assuming it was a child's room, they went that way. He reached the door and opened it carefully with a knife. They opened the door al the way and saw Riku curled up in a little ball in his bed. They grinned evilly and approached him.

In Trunks and Kairi's room, Trunks was tossing. He bolted up in his bed and began breathing heavily.

"What wrong honey?" Kairi asked sitting up next to him.

"I just got a horrible feeling." He said. "It won't go away."

"I feel it too." Kairi said. They looked at each other and ran out of their room. Kairi swiftly made her way to Riku's room. She stopped in front of his door and found that it was wide open. Trunks arrived right after she did. He pushed her behind him and stormed in.

"I don't see anything." He said. He examined the room and didn't see anything. Kairi went up to him.

"But, I still have that bad feeling." She said almost in tears.

Trunks put his arms around her. "Calm down Kairi." He cooed. "Everything's fine."

Kairi lifted her head and saw a black silhouette sneaking up from behind. "Trunks look out!" She screamed.

Trunks spun around and got smashed against the eastern wall. Riku jerked up and saw the figure. "Mommy!" He screamed. Kairi ran over to her son's side and held him tightly. The figure made his way over to them and Kairi formed an attack of ice in her hand. The figure rose up a steel gray sword and prepared to bring it down on her.

"No you don't!" Trunks yelled as he punched him to the side. He fell into a fighting stance and sprang at him. Trunks flew at him and drop kicked him to the side smashing him through the wall. He walked towards him and prepared to finish him off. He raised his hand to blast him with a ki blast, but just as he prepared to fire, the figure stood up and loomed over him.

"You will die!" It screamed. His eyes turned an eerie yellow and orange, their skin turned into rough brown and forest green scales, and their energy sky rocketed.

"Kai, you and Riku get out of here!" He yelled as he transformed to Super Sayian.

"Trunks what about you…"

"Don't worry about me just get the fuck out of here."

Riku's eyes went wide with horror. He'd never heard his father say that word before. Kai swept Riku up and ran for the door. She opened the door and was thrown back against the wall. Blood dripped down from Kai's forehead. She wiped it away from her eyes and saw another person. This one was short and plump and was smoking a cigar.

"Need help Shispon?" He croaked.

"Get out of here you bastard." Shispon roared. "I can kill them."

"Not if I kill you first." Trunks screamed. He charged Shispon and threw a series of punches and kicks at him. Shispon deflected them all with ease. He just began to laugh at Trunks. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

"You're pathetic." He said. "I would've expected better from the Sayian Prince's son. But a feather could do more damaged than you."

Trunks's Sayian pride took over him. "How dare you insult the Sayians!" He charge at him and got knocked aside from its horrendous strength.

"Daddy!" Riku cried. He tried to run to his father but Kai held him back. "Let me go! Dad needs help!"

"Stay back R-Riku." Trunks ordered as he struggled to his feet.

"But Dad…"

"God damn it Riku, just stay back."

Riku choked on his tears and fell back in Kai's arms. Kai shielded him with her body and kept him safe from the flying ki blasts. Riku buried his head in his mother's shoulders and tried not to cry. Kai stroked the back of her son's neck and prayed for Trunks to prevail.

Trunks was loosing energy, and loosing it quickly. He could barely throw an effective punch. "You're an annoying little pest." Shispon taunted as he picked Trunks up by the neck. "And weak. Just look at you. The Sayian race as gotten soft. You have a family that you cherish more than life itself, don't you?" Trunks just glared at him and struggled to get free. "No? So you don't mind if they die?"

"You touch them and I swear I'll…"

"Oh don't you worry." He cackled. "I won't touch them. But, him on the other hand…" Trunks cast his eyes over at the door and realized the short man for the first time. The short man laughed and flexed his chest. Power and a demonic aura surrounded him. His power far surpassed Shispon's and Trunks's combined.

"I've been waiting for you to let me kill them." He laughed. "I think I'll have some fun with the woman. Any objections?"

"Whatever you like." He said evilly.

That was too much for Trunks. He exploded out of Shispon's grasp. He sprang at the short man preparing to kill him. He threw a punch at him but stopped just before he hit his face. His face went pale and his body began to shake. "The hand is quicker than the eye." The short man said. He thrust the sword further into his abdomen and Trunks didn't do anything. The pain was too much for him to scream. The man pulled it out and watched Trunks's body fall to the floor.

"Trunks!" Kai screamed in horror.

Trunks was still shaking. Blood dripped from his mouth and from his stomach. He slowly turned his head Kai and Riku. "I love you tw…"

Before he could finish, the sword was brought down on his neck detaching his head.

"Trunks!" She screamed again.

"What happened Mommy?" Riku cried.

"Stay here Riku and take this." She placed an orb in his hands and took Trunks place in the battle. She formed to daggers of her ice and moved with speed slashing and cutting at them.

"This one might be worthy of killing." Shispon growled. "I'll need some back up."

The short man casually walked over to them and joined in the battle. Riku watched his mother take on both of them at the same time. He was so afraid and begged to wake up from the nightmare.

Kai was hit with great force and fell to the ground paralyzed. Shispon walked up to her and grabbed her by the neck like he did to Trunks. He eyed her up and down and smiled wickedly. "I don't think we should kill this one." He said.

"What do you mean?" The short man barked. "Of course we can."

"Only those with out honor would kill a woman baring a child."

"What do you mean?" He demanded again. "We were ordered to kill the brat as well."

"Yes but Master said nothing of killing an infant who hasn't been born yet." He looked at Kai with his yellow eyes. "How far are you into this pregnancy?"

"Why would I tell a monster like you?"

He laughed softly and pointed his hand at Riku. "Because if you don't, I'll kill the boy." Riku shivered and clutched the orb his mother gave him.

"About a month." She said quickly. "Don't hurt Riku."

"We'll be back in eight months," he said.

"You've gotten soft Shispon." The short man cried. "I will not fail this mission." He took up his sword and shoved right through Kai.

"Mommy!" Riku cried. "No Mommy!"

"You little bastard." Shispon cried. "Have you no honor?"

"I could care less of the unborn. I just like finishing missions." Shispon rolled his eyes and let Kai fall to the floor. "Now, it's the kid's turn to die." They both came towards Riku. He froze in fright. He looked at his decapitated father and his dead mother. He was hoping they hadn't died and would get up and protect him.

"Grandpa!" Riku screamed. He didn't think Vegeta would be coming to his aid.

"Oh are you afwaid," Shispon mocked. "This is why I love this job."

"You can say that again." The short man agreed. "I don't think grandpa will come and save you kid. There's no way he could protect you from us."

"He could kill you with out breaking a sweat!" Riku insisted.

"You know, you're right. But that's why we killed him and all the others before we came over here."

Riku froze. His mind raced with thoughts and pictures of all of those who are close to him dead. "Gramma…Grampa? Aunt Bra? Goten, Valise, Akira? You killed all of them?" His sadness turned into blind anger. "And then you killed my Mom and Dad? You will pay for that!" He stood up and yelled as loud as he could. His energy over powered Shispon's and the short man's. His eyes flickered between sapphire blue and blood red. Shispon and the short man stared in awe and horror at the power of the youth. Riku's hair stood out in different directions and turned bleach white. His eyes settled for blood red and a black aura surrounded him.

"What the hell is he?" Shispon cried in terror.

"You'll die now!" the seven year old screamed. He picked up his mother's daggers and charged at them: slashing and cutting them as he flew about them. Blood sprayed on the walls and other vile fluids sloshed to the floor. Within thirty seconds, Shispon and the other man fell to the floor dead. Riku collected a small portion of energy in his hands and put them to his sides. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" He released the energy and blasted them to oblivion. He cut off the flow of energy and looked at a pile of black ash were the monsters once stood. He spit in the ash and turned to his parents.

He powered down to his normal self and ran over to them. "Mommy Daddy, please wake up!"

No answer.

"C'mon Dad! Let's go spar or something please?" Trunks just lay there. "Mommy…? Can we go to the archery course please? I've been practicing and I want to show you." Kai just lay there next to Trunks. "Mom…? Dad…?" Riku pushed his mother over to Trunks and put Trunks's arm around her. "I love you guys." Riku said. He lay in between them like he did when there was a thunder storm and cried. The rain pounded harder and harder on the roof. The sky was crying for his loss. Riku got up and looked at them one last time. Riku thought he saw his father's arm move. "Dad…?" He cried. He dropped to him knees and shook him. His head rolled loose and fell away from his shoulders.


	2. Memories Consume

"Dad!" Riku cried sitting up. He looked around his inhabitance and leaned his head back. "It was just a dream." He said. He looked out to the east and saw that the sun was rising. "I must get going." He said. He jumped out of the tree were he slept and floated down to the ground. He threw his cloak around him and adjusted his hood and continued on his journey.

It's been nine years since his parents were killed and the memory of that night haunted his dreams. How his father fought bravely and ended up decapitated. How his mother took his place in his stead and died as well. And the thought of his unborn younger brother or sister. He had little respect for Shispon for he was going to spare his mother until the baby was born but the other man wouldn't see to that so he killed her.

He hugged his cloak around him to shield his skin from the burning sun. He walked out of the forest into the open meadows. He sauntered across the fields for a while thinking of the dreadful night that ruined his life. He cringed at the fact that his grandparents and his closest friends were dead. He often thought of his old friend Akira: Goten's son. They had been best friends like Trunks and Goten when they were kids. After he gathered the nerve to leave his parents, he went to Goten's house. Valise and Goten lay in their bed brutally slaughtered. They were in a pool of blood and the room smelt of burnt flesh. He ran out of that room and into Akira's. Akira's room was untouched. Everything was the way it was supposed to be. His bed was made, toys poured out of his closet, and there was not a sign of blood or death anywhere in that room. So Riku gave hope that his friend was still alive.

Riku stopped. He turned his head to a whole in the forest wall. He stared at it in wonder. "Should I go?" He asked himself aloud. "It could be a trap." He laughed at himself. "No one stands a chance against me." He said haughtily. Curiosity got the best of him and he went owards it. The stepped onto a dirt path and pressed forward. It eyes wandered around. It was like a beautiful sanctuary. Birds sang merrily and a creek ran by with crystal clear water. The grass surrounding the trees was a healthy shade of green. The trees provided cool shade from the scorching sun. Riku bowed his head and continued. The path widened and came into a meadow. Riku lifted his head and saw a luxurious beautiful big house. It was two stories, four counting the basement and the attic. It was painted white with pale green shutters. Lacy curtains flowed out of the windows with the cool autumn breeze. Next to the house was an attached garage with an expensive, jet black business car in the drive way. The dirt path stopped and lead to a cobble stone walk way that lead up to the house's porch. On the porch were gorgeous wild flowers and small trees. On the left of the porch was a ghost white swing that could probably fit four people. Next to it was a white wicker chair and a wicker table with fine china on top of it. His eyes strayed up to the wide double French doors.

"It's been a while," he sighed. He walked up to the door and stared at the handles. He reached out his hand and placed it on the handle. Half his mind told him to walk away and the other half told him to go in. He gave in and opened the door. He stepped inside and a tear fell from his eye. Home. Where he was raised. Where he and his parents lived, and where he and his parents suffered the greatest obstacle of their lives. He stepped inside and wandered around the house. It was well kept. There was no dust or mold anywhere. He smiled. His mother never approved of a dirty house and cleaned it four times a day. He believed his mother still cleaned it till this day.

Memories flooded back to him. He went into the living room and stopped. The fine soft cream couches were still looking as if they were brand new. The mint green carpet had no stains whatsoever on it at all. The fireplace stood tall and proud in its place. Upon the mantle, pictures of him as a baby and young child filled up all of the space. The black plasma television hung on the wall with huge speakers all around it. The glass coffee table had scuff marks on it from the times him and his father kicked up their feet and watched TV together. His mom would shake her head at their interest in those stupid and mind killing shows. But no matter how much she disapproved of it, she always wound up watching and laughing along with them.

He turned around and walked through a swinging door and into the kitchen. Some of his best memories were in the kitchen. Especially at Christmas time. He'd run into the kitchen and start tugging on his mother's pant leg.

_"Mommy! Mommy!" _He would cry. _"Santa's coming t'night. He needs his cookies!" _

She would laugh softly at him and hand his a plate of soft delicious sugar cookies and he would run into the living room and place them by the tree. Kai would bring out a mug full of milk and place it by the platter. He would jump up and down in excitement in anticipation for the upcoming morning. Then his father would come downstairs from his study and scoop Riku up in his arms. They would each have on of the cookies and let Riku open one of his presents. It was usually one that meant the most to him.

His eyes scanned the beautiful kitchen. His mother and Grandmother would cook a storm up in there. His mouth watered at the thought of their cooking. "The finest chefs in the world." His father would say. "That's why I married your mother."

He left the kitchen and went outside to the back. The porch was smooth painted wood with Christmas lights along the top for parties and special occasions. He stepped off of the porch and went into the large yard. There was a tall white brick fence that kept the forest and other unwanted creatures out. The grass was so soft and green. His father took great pride in his yard and mowed it every single week. Over in the west end of the yard, was a nice big pool and Jacuzzi. In the pool were decorative lilies and lily pads. It was in the shape of a large kidney bean and had a large running waterfall in the north-east end of it. He remembered one time when he and Akira were swimming. Trunks and Goten were talking about the last sports game of their favorite teams and Valise and Kai were on the porch just talking. Riku thought it would be fun to climb on top of the waterfall and jump in. He was only five at the time and he had trouble getting up there. Akira watched his friend and scratched at his water wings. Riku fell down once he hit the summit and peered over the side. He stood up carefully and looked down. He got a little nervous but approached the edge. He tripped over his foot and fell in and his water wings fell off. He began to sink to the bottom. Akira was freaked out and began to cry. Kai and Valise were the first to notice for Trunks and Goten got into a huge argument.

_"Trunks! Riku!"_ Kai shouted to Trunks. Trunks stopped yelling at Goten and saw bubbles coming up from where Riku was. He ran and dove into the pool and quickly brought a very scared Riku to the surface. Valise fished Akira out and got him to stop crying. Once Riku had calmed down Kai yelled at him to never do something like that again. He agreed and Kai set him down on the grass to play with Akira. She then turned to Trunks and released hell on him.

Riku laughed at that memory. He never saw his father cower before and he never saw his mother so angry in his life. He shook that memory off for it would only bring back pain.

He walked back into the house and went upstairs. He automatically went to his bedroom door. He looked at all of the signs and laughed. "My hand writing was atrocious." He said. He opened the door and let out a cry. It was just as he left it all those years ago. There was the two black piles of ash in the same place, the blood stains of his parents, the blood stains on the walls. He walked inside the hell hole and was careful where he stepped. He remembered the short man and Shispon. His blood boiled at what they had down to him and his parents. He went over to where he took shelter in his mother's arms and then later saw her death. Something shiny caught his eye and he looked over in its direction. It was the orb his mother gave him. He picked it up and hugged it close to his heart.

"Mom," he whispered. He looked at it carefully. It was a glass ball with a shining moving light inside of it. The longer he looked at it, the brighter it became. He ran his thumb across it and the light turned red. The orb grew hot and changed from red to purple to black and back to white. "What is it?" He asked hoping to hear an answer from his mother. All he heard was the gentle breeze outside. He kissed it and tucked it into his pocket and left the room, gently shutting the door behind him.

He walked to his parent's room. He knocked softly on the door. He hoped he would hear his mother's sweet voice saying to come in. Nothing again. So he cracked open the door and popped his head in. He bit his lip and shut it again. He didn't want to disturb anything in there. He thought it was a blessing that it was all in perfect condition so he didn't wasn't to ruin any of it.

He shut the door and leaned back against it. "Why did they leave me?" He cried. His sadness turned into anger. "Answer me damn it! Why did you guys leave me? Why did you leave me to this cruel world without guidance?" He fell to his hands and knees and let tears fall from his face. He struggled back to his knees and wiped the tears away. He stopped himself from shaking and slowly raised his head. He saw a door that he never noticed before. He went over to it cautiously. He put his hand on the door and had a good mind to just go away. If he never noticed it before there might've been a good reason why he didn't notice it. His parents probably wouldn't want him in there anyway. What if his parents would be mad at him if he went in? What if something his parents never intended him seeing was n there? But what if there was something in there that his parents wanted him to have? He bit his lip and wondered if he should go in. A cold wind blew his hood off and swirled around him and went down to his hand. He opened the door and shut his eyes. He was afraid to open them. He reached for the door handle so he could close the door but something tripped him and he fell to his face. The cold wind brushed over him again. The wind blew across his face and a tear was blown away. "Mom…?" Riku whispered. The wind blew over him again and disappeared.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw large bookcases aligned against on of the walls. The bookcases stretched up to the ceiling. Books were neatly on the shelves. Across from the books was a sleek black couch with blood red pillows and on each side. Riku walked inside and examined the books. Many of them were written in a foreign language that he could easily read. He came across one a medical book and took it from the shelf. He took it off and thumbed through the pages. "There's everything in here." He breathed. He backed up to leave and bumped into a table. He spun around and a saw hand crafted, dark cherry oak desk. It was fine and smooth and had a lot of papers and forms on it. A green light caught his attention and he looked up. "The computer?" He wondered. "It can't still work after all of these years.' He looked under the desk and saw that no cords were in the outlet. He looked at the computer again and it was on. A chill ran down his spine and he spun around. Nothing was there. He turned back around to the computer. The screen saver was black with a logo in the center of it. The logo was an encircled small 'C' inside of a lager 'C'. Underneath it was the words 'Capsule Corp.' He stared at it in wonder and knocked into the mouse. The screen saver disappeared and showed the desktop. Riku backed away from it and froze. Tears fell from his face as he gazed upon the desktop. It was……his parents.

It was a blown up picture of him and his parents standing in front of their house when they first bought it. His father was smiling happily. His was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with a blue bandana tied around his neck. His arm was around his beautiful mother's shoulder. She had her head rested on Trunks's shoulder. Her sapphire eyes shined and her shoulder length silver hair flowed with the gentle breeze. Her skin was as pale as Riku's and it shone brilliantly in the sun.

His eyes fell on a bundle cradled in his mother's arms. It was…….him: him as a baby. He had dark lavender hair and a chubby round face. His sapphire eyes threw the camera a look of attitude showing that he did not want to be there. His ears weren't as pointed as they are now. His ears resembled that of a humans'. They all looked so happy together. Two tears streamed from his face and landed on the desk.

"I love you, Mom…Dad." He kissed his fingers and placed tem on the screen. He took one final look at it and turned to leave. Before he could get out of the door, the wind picked up and blew him back. "What?" He cried. It went passed him and flipped through the pages in the medical book he was looking at it. It walked over to it and picked it up. "You want me to have it?" He asked. The wind stirred his hair and disappeared. He smiled and put the book in his bag and left.


	3. An Assignment and a Companion

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews people. That's what keeps me writing. Keep them coming!)

* * *

Chapter 3

Riku stepped out on the dirt path. He stopped and gazed back at his old home. "I love you Mom and Dad." He whispered. "I can't wait until the day when we see each other again." He looked away and pressed on his way. The wind stirred his cloak and the sun beat down on him. "I hate the autumn." He complained. He threw the cloak behind him so that his arms could get some air but he kept his hood drawn over his face so that only his eyes shone through.

"Well look who it is," a raspy voice called from ahead of him, "Riku the Mercenary. What are you doing here?"

Riku cast his eyes up and glared at the man. "What do you want Vince?" He asked coldly.

"I was just wondering why you have such a fascination with this forest." Vince said. "It's kind of questioning."

"What are you getting at?"

"Don't be so paranoid. I'm your friend right?" Riku just glared at him and said nothing. "Well let's get down to business. I need you to do me a favor. There's this um competitor we'll call him, and I need you to kill him for me."

"For what?" He asked.

"For...what...?"

"How much are you going to pay me?" He demanded showing clear hints that he was very aggravated.

"Nothing..." He said.

"Then I'm not going to kill this 'competitor.'" He said fiercely. "Find someone else."

Vince chuckled to himself and ran a comb through his jet black hair. "Let me put it in terms that you will understand. I'm not going to pay you but you will do this."

"Not unless there's money involved." He said annoyingly. "You seem to not know what..."

"Riku, Riku, Riku," he sighed. "How about, you do this for me or I'll burn down this forest and everything inside of it."

Riku froze in worriment and anger. "What makes you think I'd care?" He bluffed.

"SO I should just burn it anyway?" He teased. "If it doesn't mean anything to you..."

"Fine...I'll do it..." He said shamefully. "Give me the details."

"I thought mercenaries didn't want details just killed and got paid."

"Well I'm not like others. Now tell me."

"His name is Katumi Shanteama," he explained. "He works for the industry DOMICA. Here's his picture." Vince handed him a picture of him. He was a short man with many wrinkles on his fat face. His eyes were black and his skin was a light brown. He had little hair and the hair he had just strayed in many different directions.

"He's a work of art," Riku mumbled.

"A regular Picasso isn't he?" Vince agreed. "So you have one month to kill him or the forest is going down."

"One month?" Riku cried outraged. "That's all?"

"Is that a problem?" Vince hissed. "Don't tell me you can't do it."

Riku glares at him and turns his back. "That's plenty." He lied.

"I'm glad." He said coolly. "Because if I don't see his head off of his shoulders by then, that forest will burn, along with everything in it." He chuckled softly and left Riku.

"He's lucky I haven't killed him yet." Riku mumbles as he continues across the fields. He walks for a while until he comes to the forest doubling over in the middle of the fields. He steps inside and enjoys the solitude the forest offers. He looks around his beautiful shelter that he ran to as a child. He couldn't stand the thought of it burning down along with his house and his memories. He hugs his cloak around him again and brushes the sadness and angst away from him even though he knows it will remain a permanent part of him.

Splashes of sun seep through the forest canopy and illuminate the forest floor. A deer and her fawn darts out in front of him and disappear again. Chipmunks and rabbit follow at his feet and scamper between his legs. He smiled at them and thought of his mother. He quickly shook off his thoughts for his petty memories would just slow him down. "Stay focused." He commanded himself. "You can't afford any distraction-" before he could finish his sentence, a figure in the clearing to the right caught his attention. He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and sprang up into a tree and observed the figure. The sat at the little waterhole with their legs tucked to their side. Riku's eyes went wide as he lowered his hand from his sword.

Shadows slowly disappeared from around them revealing a young woman. She was long silky dark brown hair that went down half way down her back and her skin was pale and radiant. She was gently humming a beautiful tune that echoed throughout the clearing. Riku leaned in to hear her voice and to catch a closer glimpse of her. She stood up and stretched. Riku eyed her up and down. He nearly lost his mind just staring at her short white dress. She had classic brown boots that went half way up her lower leg. She tossed her brown hair over her shoulder and smoothed it down and began to sing actual words.

"Her voice," Riku whispered, "It's...it's so heavenly..." He leaned forward and to hear her voice more clear. The wind picked up and blew her hair around. "Whoa..." he muttered. The branch he was on began to crack. He froze completely still. "Don't move..." he said quietly. "Slowly turn around and..." The branch gave in and he went crashing to the ground and landed on his head.

"Oh my!" The girl cried. She ran over to him and lifted his head. "Are you alright?"

After the stars that danced around his head vanished, he looked at her. "Uh......." He stared into her emerald green eyes and lost thought.

"Um excuse me, but are you alright?" She asked again.

Riku came back to reality and shot up. "Um yeah um you see I thought you were um..."

"A foe...?" She asked sweetly.

"Um yeah." He answered weakly.

"Oh well I can assure that I am not a foe." She informed innocently. "I do not approve of evil." Riku felt stupid and wanted to leave. But his legs disobeyed his head's commands and didn't move. "Wait a minute," she said walking closer to him. "Aren't you that deadly mercenary who's wanted all over the world?" Riku nodded and bowed his head. "Great!"

Riku looked at her in shock. "What do you mean great?"

"I've been looking for you." She said cheerfully. "I was told that you could help me."

"Who told you that?"

"This masked man." She answered. "You see, I was separated from my older brother from an attack from the TOSMIN. The burned down our city and slaughtered many innocent lives just for fun. My brother was a defender of the city and he tried to fight against them. But there were too many and he was taken prisoner." Her voice changed from cheerful to distress. "And I haven't scene him since." She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Can you help me? Please, I'll do anything."

Riku turned away and began to leave. "I have other things to worry about."

She was crushed. "Please sir." She begged. "He's all I have in the world."

Riku stopped. "What about you're parents?"

"I never knew them." She said quietly. "My father died before I was born and my mother died of child birth."

Riku sympathized. He knew how he felt. To have no parents was tough. He sighed deeply. "Fine," he sighed, "I'll help you."

"Oh thank you!" She cried and she ran up to him.

"On one condition..."

"Anything!"

"You have to wait. I have a mission currently and I have only a month to complete it. So, in one month, meet me back here."

"Can't I just come with you?" She asked.

"What?!" He cried in a nervous teenage boy way. He collected his cool and peered at her through his hood. "I'm sorry but I have no time for um...distractions."

"But, I can help!" She insisted. "I can navigate, I have medical skills and..."

"I have all of those skills myself." He said turning away.

"...and magic..."

"You know magic?" Riku laughed. "No one knows magic. Unless you're talking about those damn magicians."

"But I know magic," she protested, "I know magic. And it's pretty effective."

"Yeah right," he laughed. "How could you know magic? You're just a human."

She glared at him and held out her hands. "Oh yeah? Just look." Riku rolled his eyes and turned around. To his surprise, she had a little ball of fire floating an inch above her hands. Riku stepped forward and examined it.

"How did you learn how to..."

"I dunno," she interrupted. "I got mad on day and a fire ball came from my hand."

Riku snapped back and hid his interest from her. "Well if fire is the only one you can do you can't come. Fire won't defeat everything." She smiled and made the ball change to ice to thunder to water to wind. "Well uh..."

"Told you!" She said cheerfully. "So can I...?"

Riku was confused on what he should do. "Well...I dunno." He said slowly. "You might slow me down."

"No I won't!" She said. "I promise!"

Riku studied her and his conscience and gave in. "If you promise not to slow me down and to stay quiet, you can come along."

Her face brightened with happiness and joy. "Oh thank you thank you!" She jumped to him and hugged his waist. "I promise I'll do all that I can!"

Riku looked sown at her with a mix of disgust and joy. "And no hugging." He shivered.

"Oh sorry," she giggled. She let him go and smiled brightly. "I'm Madison," she said and put out her hand.

Riku looked at it and walked away. "Riku," he said. "Let's go."

"Oh right." She picked up her long brown jacket and ran after him.


	4. Famlily Lives

Chapter 4

The day came to an end but Riku still pressed on. Madison was struggling to keep up and was exhausted. "How does he go on like this?" She wondered. She admired his determination for his goal and wished she could press on like him.

The sun sank and the sky turned a beautiful crimson speckled with splashes of orange and pink. Madison stopped to admire the falling sun and the rising moon.

"Why are you stopping?" Riku demanded.

"I'm just looking at the sunset." She said. "It's so beautiful."

Riku stopped and looked at it too. It was beautiful. The clouds were pink and the sun shone its last rays of light on the vast prairies. The birds flew back to the forest and the little rabbits and prairie dogs ran back to their homes to out wait the upcoming night.

"Let's keep going," he said acting completely oblivious to the setting.

Madison sighed and followed Riku into the dark.

Madison hugged the cold away from her. The wind whipped at her face and numbed her legs. Rain and thunder clouds crept across the sky. A bolt of lightning flashed off into the distance accompanied by a loud roar of thunder. Rain drizzled down on them and quickly fell rapidly on them. The sky turned purple and red as the storm worsened.

"That lightning is awfully close," Madison breathed.

"Yes it is," Riku agreed. "We must find shelter."

"Where?"

"There's a town not far from here," he said looking off to the north. "Most likely there's an inn. I need to restock anyway."

"I didn't now mercenaries stayed in inns." She said and ran up next to Riku.

"There is much you don't know about us do you?" He asked. She shook her head to his question. "Many do," he explained, "And I'm not like the others. I do what I please when I please."

"I kind of figured that." She giggled softly. Riku looked at her suspiciously and raised an eyebrow. "Well it's true!" Riku rolled his eyes and hugged his cloak around him. All was quiet save the roaring thunder and the pounding rain on the earth. "So Riku," she said, "Why did you become a mercenary?" Riku didn't say anything. "Riku…?"

"That will remain classified." He said strictly. "That's none of your concern."

"Sorry," she squeaked. "I was just curious." More silence. "Why is he so quiet?" She asked in her mind. "Okay that was a dumb question. But he's so young." She kept studying him in wonder of his story.

"What is it?" He asked without breaking his concentration of his destination.

"Nothing," she said, "I was just wondering about…"

"Quiet," he said harshly. "Something's out…"

Riku was knocked to the ground before he could finish his sentence. "Are you alright Riku?" Madison asked kneeling next to him.

"Get down," Riku tackled Madison as a flying beast swept over them. Riku jumped up and drew out his father's sword. His eyes scanned the darkness for the creature. A loud cackling penetrated the tension and flew straight at Riku.

"Well what do you," it shrieked, "The rumors are true. The son of the Sayian and elf lives on. I thought Shispon took care of you all."

"He fell just like you will," Riku said charging up.

"Rather unlikely." The creature flew into the dim light and revealed a little purple and red imp with orange cat eyes and long razor nails. "You see, despite my appearance, I'm quite deadly."

"Mind if I get that as a quote." Riku laughed haughtily. "Just make it easy on yourself and stop breathing now. God knows you don't want me to kill you."

That angered the imp. He soared in the sky and with a shriek he zoomed down to Riku with his nails pointed right at him. Riku chuckled softly and stepped to the side so that the imp plummeted to the ground face first. Riku looked down at him pathetically.

"Damn waste of flesh," he cursed. He walked over to him and raised his sword. "Night." Riku said evilly.

He raised his sword to drill in his back but the imp jumped up and shrieked at him. He shot past Riku's face and scratched him severely. Riku stepped back in pain and was cut on the arm by the imp's claw again. Riku recklessly swung his sword around hoping to hit him in his own handicapped state.

"This is rich," he cackled. "The son of might Trunks is swinging his sword with no skill whatsoever. Just like you father."

Riku stopped dead. "Don't you _ever_ insult my father ever again!" He yelled. "You're not even worthy enough to sputter his name!" Riku charged at him with his full vision accompanying him, he dueled the monster. The imp jumped back and went side to side avoiding the deadly warrior.

"This is pathetic," the imp sighed. He held up his hand and a swirling red vortex appeared in his hand. "Say hello to your lovely mother for me." The vortex grew bigger and swarmed at Riku.

"Fire!" a fire ball sped right to the imp and burned his hand cutting the vortex off. The imp shrieked out a chilling cry and held his hand in pain. "Why you insolent little bitch!" He shrieked. "You're going to die!"

Madison backed up with an afraid look in her eyes. Riku held his sword in the classic stealth attack position and charged at the imp. With one mighty swing, he cut the beast in half. Purple blood spilled all over Madison and Riku and the ground. Purple blood flooded from the imp's eyes and poured to the ground.

"Damn you, you bastard." The imp gasped. He fell to the earth dead.

"They never learn," Riku mumbled while he stared at the imp. "Thanks Madison." He said.

"No problem," she piped. Riku cast his eyes over at her and he almost burst out laughing. She was covered in purple blood and dead skin from the imp. The look on her face was priceless. Her eyes were disgusted and horrified. Her pale skin was now pale from fright and her mouth was dropped open. "What's so funny?" She demanded.

"Nothing," Riku snickered. "Take this." He tossed her a rag and turned away to laugh.

"It's not funny." She said as she wiped the blood away from her face.

"Of course not." Riku agreed holding back hysteria. She glared fiercely at him and tilted her head upwards so the rain would wash the vile creature's blood away from her face.

"Thanks," she said after she finished wiping the blood away.

"For…?"

"Killing that thing." She said handing the rag back. "No doubt I would've been killed."

"Why didn't you just mount an assault?"

"I dunno," she said confused. "I really don't know."

"Well it's not a problem. Now let's get going." He walked passed her and continued to the north.

They walked for about an hour when they saw lights of a far town. When they got there, it was quite small. Only about fifty or so people lived there. It was a classic small town. Dust roads, small shops, and the town drunk getting kicked out of the tavern.

"Charming place," Madison said grabbing Riku's arm.

Riku raised an eyebrow at her and took his arm back from her. "The inn is up there." He said.

Madison looked forward expecting to see a nice hotel but instead she saw a wooden building with a sign swinging from the top. "The Cherished Lamb?" She said reading the sign. "What kind of name is that for an inn?"

"Good question," he said, "Unfortunately I don't have a good answer." They walked up to the door and stepped inside. It was horrible. Even Riku cringed at it. Tall brutal thugs chugged down ale and smoked large cigars, ragged and cheap sluts tried to seduce the thugs and drunken men tried to get money off of the people around them for more ale.

Madison clutched Riku's arm and stared around at the room. Riku didn't mind Madison clutching his arm this time and he walked up to the front desk.

"Hallo how may I help you?" The innkeeper asked.

"Do you have a decent distant room?" Riku asked.

"I take it you're charmed by our interior." The innkeeper said with disgust. "Lovely bunch don't you think?"

"Are they always here?" Madison asked.

"Sadly," he answered. "Anyway, I'm Scott Rasterbell."

"I'm Madison," Madison said happy to introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you Maddie," Rasterbell said with the same amount of cheer. "And you are you sir?"

"Smith," he said, "Now the room…?"

"I see you don't want your name to be known huh?" Rasterbell laughed.

"Yeah whatever." Riku said annoyingly.

"Pardon me," he said. "Yes we do have a distant decent room. I save that one for sophisticated couples such as yourselves. Now…"

"Sorry man but we're not a couple." Riku said angrily.

"Pardon me again hooded master." Riku glared at him through his hood and watched his go through the key hooks. As Rasterbell rummaged through the keys, Riku eyed the room. A man in the corner was vomiting from too much ale, a woman wearing too much make up and wearing hardly anything, was sitting on a man's lap making out and trying to take it further right there in the lobby.

"Ah here it is!" Rasterbell exclaimed. He went back to Riku and Madison and handed them the key. Riku nodded his head and flipped Rasterbell a few coins and left with Madison. "Good night Master Smith!" Rasterbell calls after him.

Riku and Madison walks out of the inn and out to the back where the room was. Riku unlocked the door and stepped inside before Madison to make sure it was safe. After he was completely satisfied that it is absolutely safe, he let Madison in.

Madison sighed with relief when she saw that it was clean, fresh, and free of bums. The main room was quite large, with a step down living room and brown leather chairs and a brown leather sofa. At the far end of the room there was a grand fireplace, with a fire already cracking in the hearth. A little kitchen was in the corner with a microwave, a mini refrigerator, cabinets, and a stainless steal sink. A door was on each side of the room. Madison went over to the door on the right and swung the door open. She let out a gasp, and in a blink of an eye, Riku was over there with his sword at hand preparing to kill anything that came out at her.

"It's beautiful!" Madison cried. Riku growled at the false alarm and sheathed his sword. Madison ran in the room happily running her hands over the light wooden furniture. A queen sized bed was pushed against the eastern wall with royal red sheets stitched with beautiful designs in gold thread. There were many pillows, a long body pillow, four rolled pillows, two heart shaped pillows, two round pillows, four big pillows against the dark cherry red head board, and two normal pillows. It puzzled Riku on why did one need so many pillows. Will a squeal of delight, Madison jumped on the bed and stared up at the dark red curtains on the bed's canopy. "Mmm, so comfortable." She murmured.

"Looks like too many pillows if you ask me." Riku muttered.

"But it's so comfortable!" Madison repeated. Riku rolled his eyes and turned to leave the room. "Hey Riku, think fast!"

Riku turned to her. "Excuse me-" A pillow flew into his face making him back up a few steps.

"Hey! What was that for?" Riku demanded without his tone of maturity and sounding more like a thirteen year old.

Madison giggled. "Ah so you're not that big tough guy I thought you were huh?"

Riku glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well," she began, "If you were what I thought you were like, you would've been in my face with your sword pointed at my throat."

Riku softened. "Is that so?" He sighed. "I do not attack weak bystanders."

"A weak bystander?" She cried. "I am not a weak bystander!"

Riku chuckled and walked out of her room. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." He said.

Madison glared after him and fell back on her comfortable bed and fell fast asleep.

Riku casually walked out the front door and into the dark streets. The street lights flickered of old age and cast shadows behind buildings. Riku's heart raced. He hated shadows. His life was full of it. Ever since he was a child, he'd hide under his covers from the shadows. But the shadows he'd witness as a child were no ordinary shadows. They seemed darker than other shadows. They were so dark that they seemed to be like a rip in the dimension and would allow demons and other horrible creatures in with ease. He'd cry for his mother to hold him and she'd always come: no matter how late. She'd sit on the edge of his bed stroking his stomach and hair until her fell to sleep. He shook the memory out for he did not feel like grieving on his parents at the moment.

He continued to walk down the streets jumping at the flickering shadows. His eyes darted across the streets, looking for any sign of danger that may be in the area. He reached the end of Main Street that lead out into the fields and proposed that there was no danger. For some reason, he felt as if he should make sure that the place was extra safe. He didn't know why but his heart felt so warm, warmer than it has been in years.

He turned back to the room and heard a scream. He drew out his sword as fast as he could and ran off with his elvish speed towards the scream. He turned down a series of ally ways when he came to a tall big man cornering a helpless woman.

"You're looking delicious." The man slurred.

"I think it's safe to assume he's drunk." Riku laughed in his mind.

"Get away from me!" The woman shrieked.

"Ah c'mon baby," he persuaded, "It won't hurt long."

"Don't touch me!" She screamed. "Help! Someone help me!"

"No one will help you!" The drunken man laughed. He reached for the woman's chest when Riku placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "What the-" the man began to turned around and Riku smashed his fist into the man's face. "God damn it!" The man wailed stepping back holding his eye which no dripped with blood.

"Oh c'mon that couldn't've hurt," Riku said coolly. "I didn't even try."

The man glared up at him, blood oozed from his eye. "You little brat! You'll pay for that!" He clenched his fist and charged at Riku full force.

Riku shook his head and chuckled. "Three…two…one…" The man charged at him and Riku stepped to the side and side ways kicked the man in the back of the neck.

The man hit the ground making the earth quake. "You're a big guy aren't you?" Riku teased. "Not many thugs would make the earth shake."

"Gah you bastard!" The man cried, "I'll rip your face off!"

Riku shook his head and prepared for the 'attack'. The man ran at him again and began to throw punches at Riku. Riku dodged each one without trying. The man stumbled, giving Riku a perfect opportunity to mount an assault. He stepped over to the side and drove his fist into the man's gut. He spit up blood and doubled over. Riku smirked and brought his elbows down in his neck, knocking his unconscious.

"Moron," Riku muttered. He looked up to see the frightened woman, his face hidden with the shadows of his hood.

"T-thank you." The woman stuttered.

Riku's ears twitched when he heard her voice. He strained his keen eyes to try to see her face better. His eyes widened in shock. His defenses dropped and his hopes and heart was lifted. "Is it really you?" He asked weakly.

"What?" The woman asked.

Her voice reassured Riku. "It is you!" He cried. He ran up to her and threw his strong arms around the woman's waist.

"Get off you freak!" She screamed and slapped Riku. Riku let go of her and stumbled backwards holding his face. "Who do you think you are? I thank you for saving me but that doesn't mean I'll-" She froze. Riku's hood was hanging around neck, exposing his messy silver hair, pointed elven ears, and sapphire eyes. "Oh my God," she whispered. "It can't really be you."

Riku's eyes lit up and he smiled his first smile in years. "Aunt Bra," he breathed.

"Riku!" Bra cried. She ran up to him, bringing him into her tight hug. "I can't believe you're alive! I thought you were dead!"

"I thought you were dead too!" He whispered.

Bra pushed her nephew back and looked at him. "My you look like my brother." She said. "You have his trade mark hair style, his eye shape, and his chin." Riku smiled at her. "And your mother. Her hair color, her eye color, her ears…" She sighed and her face brightened. "Are your parents alive too?"

Riku turned his face to hide his tears from his aunt. "No," he whispered, "They died, nine years ago. When everyone else did."

Bra's face saddened. "Oh Riku, please tell me you didn't-"

"I did," he interrupted, "I saw their death. Father, fell first, then, they took Mother's life, and the unborn child's."

She couldn't believe what he said. "She was pregnant?" She gasped. "And they killed her?"

"Shispon, the one who killed my father, was going to spare her for another eight months, but the other one, wouldn't see to that and slew her."

"Oh Riku," Bra cried and brought him back in her embrace. "I'm so sorry."

Riku was happy to receive comfort after so long. He hugged her back and buried his face in her shoulder. He was some what ashamed that he needed comfort in the first place but he did not pull back.

"I miss them so much," he said.

"I know, I know, I do too." She said. "But they're watching down on you, you know that right?"

Riku nodded his head.

"Good." She cheered up more. "Now, let's get out of here."

Riku and Bra walked out of the shadows as fast as they could and into the dim streets.

"So, what have you been doing these past nine years?" Bra asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Riku said. He knew his aunt would not like to hear that he became a mercenary and killed for money.

"Oh come one Riku," she begged, "I go through life thinking that my only nephew is dead and when I find him he won't tell me what he's been up to? That's not what I expected from you."

"Please Aunt Bra please don't send me on a guilt trip." He pleaded. "I don't need that right now."

"I'm sorry Sweetie," she apologized, "I was just curious." She was silent for a moment. "Do you have a place to stay?" She asked.

Riku nodded. "The Cherished Lamb inn." He answered.

Bra looked at him with disgust. "That dump?"

"We have the good room." He explained.

"We?" Bra repeated. "What do you mean 'we'?"

"Well, um, this girl…"

"A girl!" Bra chorused. "Little Riku has a girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" He barked. "She needs my help and I agreed to help."

"Help with what?" She asked mischievously. "Starting a family?" She added in her head.

"Finding her brother," he answered.

"Oh," she said.

"Where are you living?" Riku asked.

"Oh, a little house on the corner of Owens and Applevine." She answered. They came to one of the only intersections in town. "There it is right there." She pointed it a run down building which actually looked worse than the other buildings and houses around. The windows were broken, the front porch was falling apart with floor boards sticking out, wood was nailed up on the top windows, and the roof was falling apart.

"There?!" He cried. "No way!"

"It's not much but at least it's someplace." She said.

"I won't let you stay there." Riku said. "Come back to the inn room, there's another free room."

"Riku, that's real sweet, but I'd much rather sleep…"

Riku held up his hand to the house and a ki blast took form in his hand.

"You wouldn't," she said.

"You know I would," he answered, "That thing will cave in any day. I found out I actually have family left and I don't want you dead."

"Riku, if you fire that blast I swear I'll…" It was too late. He fired the blast and destroyed the 'house' to ruin. "Riku Maku Briefs," She cried, "That was my home!"

Riku shook his hands, "Now it's not. C'mon Aunt Bra, you'll stay over at the inn."

She glared at her nephew. "You are just like your father!" She cried. "Stubborn! Just like your grandfather too!"

Riku shrugged. "So? Gramma told me to take that as a compliment. Now c'mon."

Bra didn't have a choice. She was not about to sleep in the streets like a hobo so she followed her brother's son behind the Inn to the cabin. Riku opened the door and Madison immediately clung to his waist.

"Riku! There was a huge blast! I heard a huge blast and a woman scream. I thought something was wrong! What was it?!"

Riku looked down at Madison in shock and embarrassment. "Don't worry about it. I just destroyed a house and the woman is fine. Now, would you be so kind and let me breathe again?"

"Oh sorry," she piped. She looked behind Riku and saw Bra. "Hello," she said kindly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Bra, Riku's aunt."

"Really?" She squealed. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Madison."

"Hello Madison," she greeted. "Are you Riku's girlfriend?"

"Aunt Bra!" Riku cried outraged.

"Um, no, I don't believe I am." She said innocently. "I have just met him."

"I was just kidding Madison," she giggled. "But you two would make a cute couple." Riku glared at Bra and didn't say anything.

"Would you like to stay here tonight?" Madison asked rushing over to her.

"Well," she said glaring up at Riku, "I don't think I have a choice seeing that my nephew destroyed my house."

Madison looked at Riku in shock. "Riku, you destroyed you own aunt's house?"

"It was gonna cave anyway," he said walking past her and into the cabin.

Madison shook her head. "C'mon Bra-chan." Madison grabbed Bra's arm and lead her inside.

Riku was already sleeping soundly on the couch in front of the roaring fireplace. His head rested on the arm of the couch and his feet were relaxed on top of each other on the other arm. His breathed silently and made no snoring sounds whatsoever.

Madison blushed. "He looks kinda cute like that," she thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by Bra next to her chuckling away. "What's so funny?" She asked her.

"Nothing," she snickered, "When my brother fell asleep like that when we were kids, I'd always prank him in some way. I'd put shaving cream on his face, dip his fingers in warm water, and stuff like that." She paused and laughed. "My favorite one was when he was having a nightmare and I took two flashlights, got really close to his face, and quickly I clicked them on and yelled, 'TRUCK!'" She laughed again. "He chased me around the house for about an hour he was so pissed."

"Was your brother Riku's father?"

Bra's face saddened. "Yes he was. He was a very good father too, despite the way our father treated him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, our father, Vegeta, would call him brat, put him down, tell him he could never be as strong as he was and so on. But, I guess Kairi changed all that when they met."

"Who's Kairi?"

Riku grunted and shut his eyes tighter. "I think we should go into a different room." Bra instructed. They went into Madison's room and quietly shut the door. "Well, Kairi was Riku's mother. She didn't really approve of my father especially the way he treated Trunks. So one day, she got so upset at him that she slapped him as hard as she could and began yelling at him. 'How dare you treat you son and my love the way you do? He is your own flesh and blood and you treat him like an urchin! If it were up to me I'd kill you now!' And stuff like that."

"His mother," she said choosing his words carefully, "Sounds very nice."

"She was," Bra said, "But, not towards my father."

"Where are his parents now?"

Bra fell silent. She heart grew heavy as she fought back the tears. "They are looking down upon us," she said, "They were murdered nine years ago. Along with my husband, parents, and close friends."

"Oh I'm sorry," she apologized quickly, "I didn't mean to-"

"It's quite alright, Dear," Bra said, "You didn't know." She yawned and stretched. "I think I'll be getting to bed now, I had an interesting night. Good night Maddie."

"Good night."

Bra smiled and shut the door quietly behind her. She walked over to where Riku slept in a troubled slumber. Sweat dripped from his brow, his body shook, and he muttered 'father' and 'mother' quite frequently so Bra thought it was safe to assume that he was dreaming about that horrible day years ago.

Bra wiped the sweat away from his face and wrapped a blanket around him. Riku clutched the blanket and groaned.

"Poor dear," Bra whispered, "He's been through so much." She thought a moment. "I got it!" She quietly ran to the other room and gazed one last time at her nephew and shut the door.


End file.
